Scout in WHAT?
by Reina2336
Summary: Scout is placed in the assassin world by the apple.Scout misses home but is not about to say no to staying. Will scout become an assassin or leave and try to forget all of it? But when scout isn't a he how does he break the news to the assassins and the team ? but who he is most worried about telling is hie mother.
1. Chapter 1

Scout in assassin's creed?

By reina2336

I OWN NOTHING!

I awoke not to the dusty desert of man co. but to the smell of spring bakery treats. Scout got up to a sharp pain in his left side he thought it was nothing so continued. Scout yelled 'Heavy! Medic! Sniper!' but with no answer. He looked down to where now a burning sensation was building, and nearly jumped at the sight. 'heavy! medi…'he stared but fell to the floor. His eyes managed to stay open long enough to see two feet fall and hit the ground in silence. Scout's view flickered and wandered before he was out cold. Scout was hoping for the best.

Chapter 2

Sorry last chap was so short. I had just gotten the idea so I couldn't really expand. I OWN NOTHING!

Scout awoke in bea with a man, a little older than hm, piering down on him. The man seeing I was awake smles while saying "Good Morning" with a strong Arabian accent. "How are you feeling" "good" scout answer rather quickly. "You sure?" the man questioned "Yeah….no I not a….suppose to um be here" "I just ended up here with these two idiots" the man said pointing back at the two men fighting over a muffin. "I am Altair" he continued "If you need me I am in the next room over" Altair walked swiftly out of the room and closed the door gently. 'Altair is okay but those two might pose as a problem' Scout thought. ' I forgot to tell him my name' Scout said to himself he got off of the bed and walked over to Altair's room , but walked iat the wrong time. Altair was getting un dressed to take a shower Scout swiftly and silenly left the room saiding to himself I'll tell him later.

When Scout got back to his room he remembered when would he tell them that he was a thought hard so hard he drifted away to dreamland, but was pulled into reality by the sound of screaming and punches being thrown. The two idiots were fighting for a piece of cake it wasn't the last piece either or the first it was like the fifth. Two big babies., he thought about heavy and what he would say ' entire team is BABIES' man did he miss home, his mom, and the team. But he didn't mind staying here a show from the fighting two, talking to Altair and exploring the new world. His thoughts were interrupted by the one of the wack-jobs "I'm EZIO!" he screamed in Scouts ear, while the other slaped across the face while ezio said "bitch" in a hushed voice. 'I am Connor sorry for the scene but I have to keep sweets away from him. Or elese" "Or elese what!?" "He'll go insane" "oh I thought he was already insane." "looks like it doesn't it ha" Connor says. "whats he dong" Scout points to Ezio how is in a crouch eating something . Connor looks where the muffin and where it problably is and says "RUN"Scout turns back to tell Altair but he was gone he looked forward to see altair was spinting at full speed way ahead of them. They find a place to take cover and rest. Scout hears a high pitched " Come out and PLAY!"


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Scout in assassin's creed?

By reina2336

I OWN NOTHING!

I awoke not to the dusty desert of man co. but to the smell of spring bakery treats. Scout got up to a sharp pain in his left side he thought it was nothing so continued. Scout yelled 'Heavy! Medic! Sniper!' but with no answer. He looked down to where now a burning sensation was building, and nearly jumped at the sight. 'heavy! medi…'he stared but fell to the floor. His eyes managed to stay open long enough to see two feet fall and hit the ground in silence. Scout's view flickered and wandered before he was out cold. Scout was hoping for the best.

Scout awoke in bed with a man, a little older than him, pierring down on him. The man seeing I was awake smiles while saying "Good Morning" with a strong Arabian accent. "How are you feeling" "good" scout answer rather quickly. "You sure?" the man questioned "Yeah….no I not a….suppose to um be here" "I just ended up here with these two idiots" the man said pointing back at the two men fighting over a muffin. "I am Altair" he continued "If you need me I am in the next room over" Altair walked swiftly out of the room and closed the door gently. 'Altair is okay but those two might pose as a problem' Scout thought. ' I forgot to tell him my name' Scout said to himself he got off of the bed and walked over to Altair's room , but walked in at the wrong time. Altair was getting undressed to take a shower Scout swiftly and silently left the room saying to himself I'll tell him later.

When Scout got back to his room he remembered when would he tell them that he was a thought hard so hard he drifted away to dreamland, but was pulled into reality by the sound of screaming and punches being thrown. The two idiots were fighting for a piece of cake it wasn't the last piece either or the first it was like the fifth. Two big babies., he thought about heavy and what he would say ' entire team is BABIES' man did he miss home, his mom, and the team. But he didn't mind staying here a show from the fighting two, talking to Altair and exploring the new world. His thoughts were interrupted by the one of the wack-jobs "I'm EZIO!" he screamed in Scouts ear, while the other slapped across the face while Ezio said "bitch" in a hushed voice. 'I am Connor sorry for the scene but I have to keep sweets away from him. Or else" "Or else what!?" "He'll go insane" "oh I thought he was already insane." "looks like it doesn't it ha" Connor says. "whats he dong" Scout points to Ezio how is in a crouch eating something . Connor looks where the muffin and where it probably is and says "RUN"Scout turns back to tell Altair but he was gone he looked forward to see Altair was sprinting at full speed way ahead of them. They find a place to take cover and rest. Scout hears a high pitched " Come out and PLAY!"


End file.
